


i'll make you proud

by awhrea



Series: what happens then [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesamghost, BAMF Purpled, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ram family, Suicidal Thoughts, TNT, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), a bit of humor, awesamdad, because yk purpled and his humor, buttons, im sorry, implied Ranboo time traveller, minor though sam snaps him out of it, no beta we die like sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhrea/pseuds/awhrea
Summary: “I hope I made you proud, Dad.”(But Sam was always proud of him.)—what happens when sam loses his last life?
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamedude & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: what happens then [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178642
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	i'll make you proud

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the beginning of a series of oneshots based off the prompt "what happens when _ loses their last life?"
> 
> i thought we should start with my comfort cc: awesamdude!
> 
> awesamdad content is superior so most of this is in tommys pov.
> 
> enjoy!

what happens when sam loses his lives (he won’t because he’s immortal but)? he becomes awesamghost and watches over tommy like he said he would? makes sure the egg doesn’t come close to tommy and his friends? what happens when the egg is gone? awesamghost goes away and tommy loses his father figure. then what? sam nook goes dead in a corner gathering dust because tommy can’t look at sam nook without crying. tommy takes fran and they cry together. tommy takes all of sam’s stuff and avenges his death. he becomes the man sam would’ve been proud of (but sam was proud of him either way)

* * *

“I’ll make you proud, Sammy Boy!” Tommy exclaimed.

Sam laughed, “Okay, Tommy. Call me when you’re done and I’ll check it out, okay?”

“Sir, yessir!” He saluted then looked down at the redstone in his hand.

Sam had been teaching Tommy all about redstone on their time off from figuring out how to get rid of the egg and building the hotel. Before Sam had offered to teach him, Tommy was overconfident with his skills, thinking he could do anything after just watching Sam a couple times. Obviously, he was mistaken and it showed after the first lesson. Now, after Tommy had a couple lessons, Sam had challenged him to build a simple redstone machine. It could do whatever Tommy wanted it to do. If it worked, Sam would consider the lessons so far a success. If it failed, Sam would help Tommy fix it and let him try again later. Sometimes, Tommy needs a bit of a push to do things, he’s a talented young kid, but he just needs to realize his potential, which is what Sam wanted to do.

He wanted to help Tommy grow. As a person, as a builder, as a fighter, as a human.

Sam had taught him so much already in such a short amount of time, including how to wield a sword properly, which you’d expect Technoblade to have done, considering he is a master PVPer and Tommy’s brother.

And now, Tommy was building his first redstone machine all by himself.

Sam felt like a proud father.

While Tommy was building his machine, Sam was in his enchantment room, enchanting some tools for Tommy. Pretty early on in their friendship, Sam noticed that Tommy never had a full set of tools. He had a couple tools, like a sword, pickaxe and axe, which are arguably the best tools, but they all seemed to be quickly put together in a messy way. Sam wanted to make him a proper set of tools as a present. That was another thing he noticed, Tommy rarely got any gifts from others. Maybe because of his childhood he never expected to get anything. But Sam didn’t want to assume anything.

He had just finished the second item, the axe, when Tommy called for him. Sam quickly put his items away and made his way to the main room where Tommy was.

Tommy stood with one of Sam’s face shields propped up and some redstone residue on his hands and clothes.

“How’d it go?”

Tommy smiled, “I think it went well! You know me, Big Sam, always getting it right!”

Sam laughed and walked over to Tommy’s machine. It was a classic door opening with pistons. Compared to what Tommy was working on two days ago in their last lesson, this was a major improvement.

“It’s a bit simple, but I did it all by myself!”

“Yes, you did, Toms. And I’m very proud of you for that!” Sam said, ruffling Tommy’s hair.

“See! I told you I’d make you proud!”

“You always make me proud, Tommy.”

—

The day started off normally. Sam woke up, made breakfast for him, Tommy and Fran, then got ready to leave for the prison.

Dream had been unusually quiet recently. It started after Ranboo’s visit, which was odd. Sam would give him his food, Dream would thank him and then not say anything else.

Sam felt like something was wrong, but he never said anything. Dream was locked up, and he wouldn’t be able to get out any time soon.

  
Realistically, Sam didn’t have to go into the prison that day. Ant and Bad were watching over things, but Sam felt like he needed to go in that day.

“Sam?” Tommy called from his room.

“What’s up, Toms?”

“Can you come here? I don’t feel so good.”

Sam put down the chestplate he was putting on and went into Tommy’s room. Tommy was on his bed, sheets thrown to a side with his face red.

“Oh, Tommy…” Sam whispered as he walked over.

“It’s hot.”

Sam gently put a hand on Tommy’s forehead, quickly pulling it back when he felt how hot he was. “You’re burning up, Toms. You probably have a fever. Do you have a headache or chills or anything like that?”

“My head is being a bitch…” He mumbled.

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna get you something, but I can’t stay. I have to go to the prison. But you can call or message me if you need anything, okay?”

Tommy nodded and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Sam ran over to his cabinet of potions and grabbed a healing potion then ran back.

“Here, here. Drink this, you should start to feel better in a bit.”

Tommy took the bottle and drank the potion. His nose scrunched up in disgust but rested his head back on the pillow. “You should go to the prison now.”

Sam nodded and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, “I love you, Toms. Please call me if you need me.”

“Love you too, Sammy.” He mumbled then fell back asleep.

Sam stayed for a second longer, watching him before he went back to the main room to finish putting his armor on.

When he checked his watch, he saw he was 20 minutes late already. He shook his head then left the base.

—

Once he reached the prison, everything seemed normal. He was a bit late, but that was fine. He checked in and made sure everything was running normally. Bad and Ant would be arriving in a couple minutes, so he needed to make sure everything was working well. He walked around for a bit, checking the logs and seeing if anyone was going to be visiting that day.

When Sam checked the clock, he saw that Ant and Bad should have already arrived.

About an hour later, still no guards.

The cameras shut off. He looked around and couldn’t see Ant or Bad. Sam ran over to the cameras and turned them on. Dream was still in his cell but he was playing with a clockthat he most definitely didn’t have the night before.

“Ant? Bad?” He called out, looking around. Sam hit the desk in frustration and threw his helmet down. He ran a hand through his hair angrily and cursed under his breath.

“Sam?”

His head snapped up and looked at Ant. “How the hell did Dream get another clock?!”

“You should’ve gotten here earlier, Sam.” Ant smiled creepily.

“Wha—”

A sword lodged into his side. Sam’s eyes widened and looked down.

Bad stood next to him, hand on the hilt of his sword which was now lodged into Sam’s side.

“Can’t have you stopping the Egg, Sam. This was the only way.” Bad said. He walked away over to the communication and turned on the microphone. “He’s down, Dream. You’ll be out once the Egg takes over.”

Dream laughed, “Thanks, Bad. Pleasure doing business with you.”

Sam fell to his knees. “Tom—”

“Don’t worry about Tommy. He’ll join you in a couple days once the Egg finishes him off.”

“Don’t you dare go near him.” Sam growled. He started coughing up blood. His eyes widened. They were gonna let Dream go. Once the Egg took over, they were gonna let Dream go. Tommy would be in danger. He couldn’t let that happen. He had to protect Tommy at all costs. “Please, Bad. Whenever you snap out of this Egg trace, please tell him I love him. He was always my favorite of the kids. Please, Bad, Ant. Please tell him. He deserves to know because I don’t think I told him I loved him enough. He was my son. I would give up anything and everything for him. He was… truly the best son ever and I regret not telling him everyday that I love him—”

He gasped when he felt the sword leave his side, then reenter from his stomach.

—

Tommy sat up in his bed. He looked over to his nightstand and grabbed his communicator. It was blowing up with messages.

_Tubbo_: tommy where are you  
_ _Tubbo_: im sorry tommy_

_CaptainPuffy: Tommy?_  
_CaptainPuffy: How are you?_ _  
_ _CaptainPuffy: Do you need anything?_

_Ph1LzA: tommy?_

_Ranboo: where are you?_

As he looked at the older messages his heart sank.

_awesamdude was slain by BadBoyHalo using [LANGUAGE]_

“What?”

He stood up and went to the bathroom to throw up.

Sam was… gone. It didn’t feel real. Was it just a prank and Sam was gonna come back home in a couple hours? He felt… empty. Like the walls around his heart had just been slammed back up. He lost his dad.

The world felt silent. Time stopped.

Once again, he was alone. And Tommy hated being alone.

—

The funeral was planned for the next day. Because his body was in the Prison, there was nothing to bury.

Instead, Tommy grabbed some of his old armor and an old sword and set that in the coffin. Tommy promised himself he wouldn’t cry. He didn’t like crying. He felt weak when he cried.

Puffy asked him to speak but Tommy declined. He doesn’t know what to think, let alone what to say.

Tubbo stood next to him the whole time, gripping his hand. Tubbo was crying, Puffy was crying, Ponk was crying, even Sapnap was crying. But Tommy wasn't; he wasn’t going to cry in front of so many people.

After the funeral, Tommy turned around to leave but he stopped.

In the very back of the ceremony stood BadBoyHalo and Antfrost.

“Get out.” He said, pulling the attention of everyone else. “Get out! Get out you killed him! Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, GET OUT! It’s your fault he’s dead! You’re dead to me! You killed him! You took away my father! GET OUT!” He cried.

Phil, who was standing to a side with Technoblade and Ranboo, took a deep inhale when he heard him call Sam his father.

Bad sighed, “If you had just listened to the Egg, Sam wo—”

“Don’t you dare say his name! Get out! I don’t want you here!”

Ant and Bad turned to each other before Tridenting out.

“Tom—” Tubbo tried, but Tommy just shrugged his hand away and walked off. Once he was out of sight from everyone, he ran.

He ran back to his and Sam’s base.

Time froze again. His heart felt like it stopped when he got home. He couldn’t breathe.

Everyone around him was dying. First Schlatt, then Wilbur and now Sam.

Sam was gone. It was now just hitting him. He couldn’t breathe. Everything hurt. His heart was shattering like glass and it hurt. It hurt like hell.

“I can’t… breathe—It hurts. Sam—Sammy? Why’d you have to leave me?” He sobbed, “I can’t—It hurts. Sammy? Please—please come back. I can’t—”

“Hey, Toms. Listen to my voice, okay? Breathe for me, Toms. In… and out… that’s good, Toms. Keep breathing for me, okay? Focus on my voice.”

A couple minutes of breathing later, Tommy finally calmed down enough to look up and see the ghost of Sam.

“Sam?”

Sam smiled, “Hey, bud,”

“Wha—How—How are you here?”

“I guess it’s the same as Wilbur. Unfinished business or something.” He shrugged.

“What’s your unfinished business?”

“I think it might be protecting you… I guess I’m literally here for you.”

Tommy sat in silence for a couple seconds then burst out laughing. “When Wilbur died, he came back with almost no memories. He said he only had the happy ones. And now you’re… dead. You have almost all of your memories.”

“Most of my memories must’ve been happy then.”

“Sam—No, uh—Soul Sam, like soul sand. That’s what I’ll call you now.”

Sam laughed and nodded, “Okay, sure.”

“Well, Soul Sam, you _died_. You died on me and I can’t—You _died_!”

“I know.”

Tommy rubbed his eyes, “My childhood consisted of Phil and Techno leaving every month to go on adventures. Wilbur raised me more than my father did, did you know? If there was one thing that stuck the most that Wilbur taught me, is that everyone needs a support system. Wilbur was my support system, and you know how that turned out. I’m a good support system. I was always there for Wilbur, for Tubbo, for everyone. I was there. But no one was there for me. Until you came along. You… You became my support system. You were there for me when no one else was. Even during my exile, you told me I had a place in your home if I needed to run away. And somehow, in between all the chaos that happened during and after my exile, you took me in. You gave me a home, Sam. For once in my life I felt like I was home. You gave me everything I ever wanted and more. You gave me a home, tools, armor, lessons on shit I never knew I wanted to know. And most importantly… you made me feel wanted. I never knew how much I needed an actual adult in my life before you.”

“That’s what happens when kids get shoved into war, Toms.” Sam whispered, “You shouldn’t have had to go through what you have at such a young age. You should be making friends, playing games, learning how to be a good person, going to school. Not planning how not to get killed in the next couple days. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more, Tommy. I’m so sorry.”

The two sat in silence for a couple minutes.

“What _do_ you remember?”

“I remember… building the hotel, Sam Nook, teaching you redstone, basically everything we did together, not much from my childhood though. At least I can remember more than I thought I would.”

“I don’t know much about ghosts, but I’m pretty sure Wilbur remembered more than he let on.”

“You should do more research if you’d like. I need to find out why I’m still here. I have a feeling I know what it is, but I want to find out for sure.” Soul Sam stood up, looking around at the place. “I don’t remember the prison. I remember building it, but nothing about it other than that.”

He turned back to look at Tommy.

Tommy was such a sweet kid. He deserved so much more. And now Sam couldn’t give it to him. He felt like he just left Tommy to fend for himself. Sam had no doubts he could do it, but he shouldn’t have to. Not at his age.

“Okay. I have to go now.”

“Wait—Sam—” Tommy called out, but Sam was already gone.

—

“Hello?” Sam called.

The White Place was the only place where Sam remembered everything. All the bad stuff that Dream did to Tommy, all of the memories from his childhood that he wished to forget, everything. When he left the place, he lost those memories.

“Sam?”

There were only a couple people in the White Place. Schlatt, Wilbur and… Karl. Karl never explained what the place was to them. But he did explain that if they could go back to the overworld, that means they had unfinished business. Wilbur was able to go back. Until Tommy defeated Dream, then he was stuck in the White Place. Schlatt could go back. But he chose not to. He never explained why. Karl mentioned once that there was another person living there at some point, but he travelled so much that he got stuck in the overworld. Sam didn’t quite understand what that meant, but he never pushed for answers.

“You’re back already?” Wilbur asked.

“I need to find out what my unfinished business is.” He sighed, sitting down. “I think it has to do with Tommy, but I don’t know what.”

“Well… is there something you promised Tommy or yourself that you weren’t able to follow through with? I promised myself I would see Tommy defeat Dream which is why I went away after he was locked up.”

There was only one thing that popped into Sam’s head. “I… I said I would protect Tommy and Tubbo from the Egg.”

“Then there you have it. That’s what you have to do!”

“I’m a ghost. How am I supposed to do that?”

“When I…” a new voice popped up, “When I found out what my unfinished business was I tried so hard to ignore it. I didn’t want to deal with it. So I didn’t. I chose to live here drinking away my sorrows.”

Sam looked at Schlatt, “What was your unfinished business?”

“Protecting my sons.”

“You have children?!” Wilbur and Sam practically yelled.

Schlatt laughed, “Guess I did end up taking some secrets to the grave. Yes, I have two sons. I left one with Phil, and the other with Puffy.”

Sam sat there thinking for a second, “Tubbo and Dream?”

Schlatt stayed quiet.

“Oh.”

“Why did you never go back?” Wilbur asked.

“What would I say? ‘Hey bud. It’s me, Schlatt, your tormenter. Surprise! I’m your father!’? That seems pretty shitty.”

“Schlatt…” Sam sighed, “Tubbo… Tubbo’s a sweet kid. If you give him time, he would probably learn to accept it.”

“But what if he doesn’t? He’ll be stuck with the idea that his father is the reason his whole world is shitty. _I’m_ the reason Tommy lost his childhood. _I’m_ the reason Wil went insane. It was all me. I started it all. He would never forgive me.”

“You never kn—”

“I know! I know, okay! I ruined his life. He’s a 17 year old president because of me! It should be Wilbur down there, _alive_ , and as the president.”

Wilbur shrugged, “Hey, at least you didn’t manipulate three of the four minors on the server.”

“Purpled’s lucky. Too detached from everyone else to be manipulated.” Schlatt mentioned.

“We never got to meet the new one. What’s his name? Ranbob? Rambo?”

“Ranboo.” Sam said, “He’s a sweet kid, but he’s got something in his head. Not sure what though. Also forgets stuff super easily.”

Schlatt laughed, “Sounds like Karl.”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

“He walks around this place mumbling stuff to himself. ‘Sapnap and Quackity are your fiancees’, ‘Dream is in prison’, ‘The Egg is taking over the server’, ‘Tommy gave Punz money to help him’.” Schlatt imitated.

“Huh.” Sam mumbled.

Wilbur sighed, “You need to go back to Tommy, Sam. How is he, by the way? I can’t go back anymore.”

“Well, we built a hotel. He said he wanted to build someplace people can go if they want an escape. I taught him redstone and how to PVP. He has so much potential, you know. He just needs a bit of a push to get there.”

Wilbur hummed, “Thanks. You would’ve made an excellent father.”

“Would’ve?” Schlatt scoffed, “He _was_ an excellent father. He raised Tommy more than Phil ever did. And don’t argue with me, Wilbur. You know I’m right.”

Wilbur laughed, “Yeah, I guess you are right.”

“I should go now. I guess I have to go save children from an evil Egg.” Sam said.

“Have fun.”

—

“Sam? Are you back yet?” Tommy called when he heard rustling in the next room. He was up practicing his redstone skills even though it was 3am. He needed to get his mind off of things.

If he fell asleep he would be plagued with nightmares about Sam’s death. He didn’t want to see his father dying. He _couldn’t_ see his father dying.

So, instead, he chose to do some redstone. It was hard without Sam there to guide him, but he had to learn. He needed to be distracted.

“Sam?”

“You need a repeater right there. The connection isn’t strong enough.” Sam said from behind Tommy.

Tommy jumped a bit and turned to look at Sam. Sam’s death still didn’t feel real. It felt… like a bad dream that he was going to wake up from. But staring at Sam—Soul Sam and realizing he can see the wall behind him… it hurt. It hurt _so_ much.

“Toms?”

“Please… Please don’t talk for a second.” Tommy sighed, “You’re not real. You’re dead… Sam is dead… He’s not coming back.” He whispered to himself.

Sam frowned. Tommy had to remind himself that Sam wasn’t real. All he wanted to do was hug him and tell him it would be okay, but he couldn’t do that as a ghost. He wanted to hold his son.

“Tommy? You good now?”

Tommy inhaled deeply, then exhaled, “Yeah.” He cleared his throat, “Did you figure out what your unfinished business was?”

“Yep! Someone—uh, I can’t remember who—they asked if I had any unfulfilled promises that mean a lot. And there was only one I could think of: protecting you and Tubbo from the Egg.”

“Oh. How are you gonna do that?”

“I have no clue,” Sam laughed.

—

Sam figured it out a couple days later. But, he needed some help, seeing as he couldn’t do anything himself.

“Hello?”

“Sammy?”

“Hi, Ponkie!” Sam smiled, practically jumping up and down.

“I thought—Bad killed you?”

“Oh, he did! But I’m a ghost now, Tommy calls me Soul Sam, like soul sand, but Sam. Speaking of Tommy, I need your help.”

—

“I’m sorry, you want me to do what?”

“You need to break the egg open.” Sam repeated for the fourth time.

“And how am I supposed to do that? I’ve tried breaking parts of it with a pick and it always comes back.”

Ponk sighed, “You’ve been breaking the vines coming from the Egg, but never the actual Egg. If you break the Egg, everything else goes away. Get rid of the source! But the thing is, the whole room is a safety hazard. You need to destroy it quickly or it’ll grow back.”

“So how?”

“TNT!” Sam exclaimed, completely forgetting L’Manberg being blown up by TNT, Logstedshire being blown up, everything he cared about being blown up by TNT.

“What about the rest of the Egg? The… vines?”

“They’ll… disappear eventually. The main Egg is what is growing the other vines. Without the, uh, connection to the Egg they’ll die.”

“And what if I can’t? Sam’ll be stuck here forever? He’ll be stuck here as a ghost alone? With me? He’ll be stuck with me as the kid who couldn’t get him some peace. He’ll never be peaceful because of me. If I can’t get rid of it—”

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy… Ponk can you give us a moment?”

Ponk nodded and left the room.

“Tommy… listen to me, okay? You won’t be the reas—”

“No, Sa—Soul Sam. What if… what if I just give up. All the servers problems would go away. Everyone would be so much better if I gave up. If I just—I can see Wilbur again! And yo—Sam! I get to see Wilbur and the real Sam!”

“Tommy… nothing is going to be better if you die. I know you wanna see Wilbur and the real Sam again. But you won’t do any good to anyone. What about Tubbo? Or Ranboo? Or Phil and Techno? You won’t be better off dead. Okay? Please. Please don’t do anything you would regret.”

“But I miss them. I miss Wilbur so much. And I miss Sam even more. And I know you’re here, but you’re not him. He… He would help me. He should be here right now. If I hadn’t made him late, he might be here right now. He deserves to be here. He had so much to live for. And Bad just… took that away from him. He deserved more.”

“Tommy… you deserve so much. _You_ have so much to live for. You’re so young and you have so much potential.”

“But—”

“No. Tommy you aren’t gonna die. Okay? Not anytime soon. You have at least 70 years left. Please, Tommy. You can do this. I believe in you.”

Tommy blinked away tears and nodded. “Okay, okay, okay. I can do this. What’s the plan again?”

—

“Okay, Tommy. You can do this. You just need to place the TNT, click the button, pick up the blocks and throw it in the blue fire. It’ll go back to normal. Life will be normal again. Soul Sam can… be at peace. Finally.” Tommy mumbled to himself, outside the Egg room. Ponk and Purpled were distracting Ant, Bad and Punz. Soul Sam was in the Egg room already.

Tommy looked down at the TNT in his hands. He was wearing the safety armor that Sam Nook gave him. He felt more safe in it than he did in Netherite armor. Maybe because Netherite armor reminded him of that day with Dream.

“Tommy? Are you ready?”

“I need a minute.”

“Tommy, we don’t have much time. Ponk and Purpled can’t hold them off for a very long time.”

“I need a minute, Soul Sam! I need a minute so I don’t feel like Wilbur blowing up L’Manberg. Or Techno or Dream. I need a minute to tell myself I’m not turning into them. I don’t _want_ to be like them. They were bad people. And I can’t feel like them right now. I’m holding TNT in my hands and I really don’t wanna _feel_ like them. I need to know this is the right thing to do and I’m supposed to do this. And I can’t do that with you rushing me. So, please, I need a minute.”

Soul Sam stood in silence, “Okay.”

Tommy closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. I’m ready.” Tommy nodded and walked into the room with Soul Sam.

Tommy carefully placed the TNT around the room, placing the most around the actual Egg. He picked one of the TNTs and placed a button on it.

“Okay. Here goes.” He took a deep breath and pushed the button, quickly running out of the room to hide from the explosion.

He could hear the explosions from his hiding place. After the sound ended, he slowly made his way back to the room to see what the damage was.

“Soul Sam?” He called when he entered the room. “Sam?”

No Sam was in sight. But also, no Egg in sight. Tommy laughed. He just… laughed. Sam was gone now. For real. No more Soul Sam. Tommy picked up all the building blocks and ran back out to where he placed the blue fire, quickly burning all the blocks.

“Sam? Are you gonna… come back one last time? Like Wilbur did? Do I need to go to the bench?” Tommy asked into the air. When he got no response, he sighed and started making his way out. About 10 minutes later, Tommy had gotten to the bench. “Sam?”

“Hey, Toms.”

Tommy closed his eyes and sobbed quietly. “I don’t want you to go, Sam. Please, let me bring you back. I can’t—I can’t do this without you. I need my support system.”

“Tommy. You don’t need me. You went on so long without me, you can do it now.”

“But I don’t _want to_. I need you. I need my dad.”

“You’re so strong, Toms, you know that right? You’ll be fine. It gets better eventually. I know right now you feel like it’s the end of the world, but you’ll feel better soon. You’ll feel better soon. You don’t need me. Tommy, you… you are an amazing person. You can get there on your own. You are so strong, Toms.”

“But, I don’t know what to do anymore. It’s like… I’ve peaked! I peaked at 16 years old. You… you were the prison warden, you built amazing things, you had so much to live for. I feel like I already did everything I was supposed to do in my life.”

Sam chuckled, “Toms. You can do so much more. You can keep learning redstone. You can run the prison, or find someone to do that. I mean… I basically left everything I own to you. The base, the plans to the prison, all of my research, all of my books, everything. You can make a life for yourself without me. And you get to bring back Wilbur! You can have Wilbur back. You don’t need me.”

“I… where are the plans for the prison?”

Tommy could tell that Sam was smiling when he answered, “On my bookshelf. There’s a copy of Beauty and the Beast. All the plans are in there. I left notes around, so it’ll be easier to learn about.”

“Are you sure?”

“I believe in you, Tommy. You can do whatever you want when you put your mind to it.”

“Sam?”

“What’s up?”

“Can you—Are you allowed to stay longer?”

Sam hummed, “I don’t think so, bud. He only gave me 10 minutes.”

Tommy nodded and wiped his tears.

“I know you like to keep stuff from people you care about. Like, Wilbur’s jacket and Tubbo’s bandana. My crown and favorite shirtare in my room. Sam Nook is in the basement. Fran is in her little room. The rest of my stuff is all in the base. Okay? Anything that was ever mine is now yours.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“I only have a minute left. I’m so proud of you, Tommy, and I love you so much. Never forget that. I love you so, so, so, so much.”

“I love you too… Dad.”

—

Tommy ended up staying at the bench all night, never once having the energy to go to his dirt shack that was less than ten feet away. He couldn’t even fall asleep, his brain was going 20 miles an hour. At one point Tubbo came to check on him, but Tommy didn’t even process what he said.

“Tommy?” A new voice called. Tommy hadn’t heard that voice in a long time.

For once, he turned around and looked at him. “Purpled?”

Purpled nodded and sat next to Tommy, Tommy quickly wiping his tears with his sleeve.

“I… I didn’t know him that well. Ponk would talk about him a lot, but I never really got to know him. He seemed like a good guy and I’m sorry about what happened.”

Tommy nodded, mouthing a quick thank you. The two sat in silence for a bit before an idea popped into Tommy’s head.

“What do you do? Like for a living on the server?”

Purpled’s eyebrows furrowed, “I sell real estate. Why?”

“Sam left me everything he owned. All of his builds, books, everything. You never really were a part of all the chaos. Do you wanna… help me out a bit?”

“With what?”

“The prison. Before you say anything, Dream is the one locked in there and Dream… he’s done some shitty things to me. I don’t think I could handle having to go over there everyday. And, you can call him homeless!”

Purpled laughed, “I do love calling him names.”

“Exactly!” Tommy took a deep breath, “I want… to pick up his body. But I can’t go into that prison everyday knowing that Sam died there. So, will you help me out?”

Purpled stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking over his options before responding, “Can I bring Ponk with me?”

—

Dream laughed when he heard the announcement system turn on, expecting it to be Bad or Ant telling him he was going to be let out now.

What he didn’t expect was the fourth minor of the server (and the only one he hadn’t manipulated) to be the one to talk.

“Good morning, homeless green gremlin asshole. My name is Mr Purpled Bedwars, I’ll be your cruise director for… well, forever. You made a little deal with BadBoyHalo and Antfrost about getting you out of prison once the Egg took over. Well, here’s a fun little story for you: the Egg is gone. Ant and Bad are being treated by Puffy to help them recover after everything they did. You’ll be stuck here for a very long time, Dream. And even better! You can’t manipulate me. You have nothing on me. You know nothing about my friends, family, possessions, or anything else.” Purpled leaned down into the microphone and whispered, “I’m going to make you my bitch, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Dream screamed in rage. Tommy wasn’t supposed to get rid of the Egg! Dream was supposed to get rid of it. It was called the hero syndrome. A person causes bad things to happen, then fixes them to look like a hero. Dream caused the Egg (unintentionally, but he needed to learn more about it, which is why he let himself be locked up) and once he knew more about it from the voices in his head, he would tell Sam that he knew how to get rid of it, leading to his escape.

“You having fun there, bud? You seem… very stressed.”

“Shut the hell up! When I get out of here, you are going to be the first to go, Purpled!”

Purpled hummed, “Dream. I think you forget where I come from. I come from Hypixel where we would fight to the death until only one man stands. You remind me of this one kid who thought he was so much better than everyone else. Your skill set matches too. You wanna know what happened to him? I wiped him out with a stone sword and iron armor. He had diamond armor and an iron sword. Your skills couldn’t hold a candle against mine. Now, sit your ass back in that cell. And don’t you dare try throwing that clock in the lava because you won’t be getting a new one.”

—

It took Tommy a long time to heal. It took him over seven months before he felt he was ready enough to see Sam Nook again. But, when Tommy got there, Sam Nook was powered down with dust gathering on him. Tommy didn’t have the guts to try and fix him yet.

He stuck to the books. He read every single book Sam owned. That took about a month and a half. He would sit all day with Fran in a bigger room he had made for her, and he would just read while she was on his lap. The more he read, the faster Tommy was able to read. But, of course, that was only for the literature books. Tommy took his time reading all the redstone books, wanting to make sure he paid attention to every single detail, like Sam told him to do.

He never actually touched redstone until a year after Sam’s disappearance. Even then, he started small. He had all the theory in his head, he knew how to do it. But he was scared to do it. His hands were shaking when he did it for the first time again. Eventually, he got over his fear and became amazing at redstone, just like Sam was teaching him to be.

Purpled would have him over at his house once a week to talk. Tommy brought Fran, and Purp brought Dogchamp. They just talked about random things and what was happening in the prison. One day, Tommy mentioned the PVP lessons Sam was giving him and Purpled offered to continue teaching him.

Tommy accepted.

Around the same time Tommy started redstone again, Bad approached him. Bad and Ant had just been deemed fit to be out of recovery by Puffy and the first thing they wanted to do was apologize.

Tommy thought he was strong enough to not cry.

He was wrong.

They were apologizing over and over again. And then Bad brought up Sam’s last words. That’s when Tommy began crying.

“He was so proud of you, Tommy. He knew you so well. You were his son. He loved you so much.”

Tommy nodded and walked away after a while.

Dream was still locked in prison and Tommy never thought to go visit him again.

—

TommyInnit.

The boy who defeated the Dreamon.

The boy who eventually let Dream out of prison once the Dreamon had been contained for good.

The boy who picked up his late fathers practice after he was murdered.

The boy who gave up his life for his country.

The boy who was raised to be a soldier, but grew up to be a man.

The man who moved away from L’Manberg and the Greater SMP when the time was right.

The man who dedicated the rest of his life to teaching children redstone mechanics and PVP.

Some knew him as a selfish child who wanted war.

Some knew him as a selfless man who taught children that didn’t have parents of their own.

But there was one thing that everyone knew about TommyInnit.

It was all thanks to his father, Sam, that he ended up being an amazing man.

—

As Tommy finished his last lesson of the day, he looked up at the sky. He smiled. Years ago, he would be scared to look up, scared of what he could see. But now, he felt… whole.

Like Sam said all those years ago. It got better. He was moving on. He moved on from L’Manberg and the Greater Dream SMP. He found a village that needed a teacher. Their elder was dying, and the only other suitable candidate was a man who died 10 days after the elder. The village nominated him after they saw him teaching the kids a game his old friend taught him. He grabbed his items and headed out of the room. One could see him wearing his brother's old jacket, his best friend's old bandana and his fathers old shirt, with his other best friend's sword on his belt.

He was happy. Finally. He felt like he found peace.

As he looked up at the sky, he stared at the clouds.

“I hope I made you proud, Dad.”

(But Sam was always proud of him.)

**Author's Note:**

> yall should join our fanfic discord :]  
> <https://discord.gg/AJ3R5htnQ6>
> 
> my twitter: [@awhrea](https://twitter.com/awhrea) if you wanna yell at me or be friends :]


End file.
